


Troubling Thoughts中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Violence, Secret Relationship, Serious, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: 擎天柱回想起他与威震天的见面，这次见面带来了预料之外的结果。





	Troubling Thoughts中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Troubling Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517478) by [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen). 



擎天柱无法入睡。

 

他的脑海中依旧回想起前一晚他替警车在恐龙岛巡逻的情景。忍者有别的事在身，但他不肯告诉领袖到底是什么事。不过这不是重点，重点是他巡逻时发生的意外。

 

擎天柱从未预料到在他行驶的途中脚下的土地会突然崩塌，小领袖对此毫无准备，狠狠地摔在坚硬的地面上，他的膝关节和通讯链接在重击下宣告失灵。那时擎天柱觉得不会有什么比现在的情况更糟糕的了。

 

好吧，直到威震天的意外到来。

 

有那么一刻小领袖觉得他会被威震天直接干掉，尤其当霸天虎首领正挂着阴暗的笑容上下打量他。但威震天在他面前停下脚步，像亲密的战友般蹲在一旁，帮擎天柱处理膝盖的伤口。

 

他的异常行为让小领袖感到既诡异又不安。

 

擎天柱质问他有何目的，但威震天只是威胁称再不闭嘴就把他的腿扯下来，虽然他的话并没有多大威胁力。所以小领袖保持沉默，等待破坏大帝突然暴起扯出他的火种。

 

他的想象并没有成真。威震天修好了他的腿，擎天柱迅速跳了起来，抽出战斗斧准备自卫。但威震天的动作更快，他一把抓住汽车人的手腕，把他摔在旁边的岩石上。擎天柱试图踹他，破坏大帝忽视了他的挣扎，并做了件更令人意想不到的事情。

 

他亲吻了擎天柱。

 

擎天柱僵在原地，甚至忘记了反抗，任由破坏大帝蹂躏他的嘴唇，甚至把舌头也推了进来。威震天亲吻了他。这个事实让小领袖不知所措。暴君松开了他的手腕，紧紧地将他箍在怀里。等灰色的巨大手掌开始摸到后背时，擎天柱这才清醒过来，徒劳无功地推开威震天的肩膀。

 

威震天向后退开，盯着他愤怒困惑的猎物露出微笑，伸手捏了捏他的脸蛋。擎天柱厌恶地侧头躲开，设法挣脱他的怀抱，质问如此行为的目的。

 

暴君开口，“是不是很困惑，小领袖？不知道我对你越来越感兴趣了吗？我还不想那么快就杀了你......至少不是现在。”

 

擎天柱知道自己无法像战场上一样面对威震天，所以他变形后飞快地逃开。威震天并没有追上他，但他阴暗危险的哼笑至今还留在沉浸在这场意外的小领袖脑中。

 

蓝色的手指轻轻抚过嘴唇；擎天柱还能回想起威震天亲吻他时的感受，虽然破坏大帝的动作十分粗暴，但他的嘴唇比想象中柔软的多。

 

擎天柱摇摇头。不，这一点都不好，他不会让任何人知道这场意外。小领袖将这个秘密深埋心底，直到生命的尽头。

 

但他的眼前依旧会浮现出早晨的情景，耳边依旧回响起威震天的话：

 

“不知道我对你越来越感兴趣了吗？我还不想那么快就杀了你......至少不是现在。”


End file.
